Detention at the Steamy Bathhouse!
by LJ-Zero
Summary: Issei decided to enjoy some of his free time in the bath after finishing all of his makeup work he missed from school during his visit to Romania. Things went a bit down south as his two Juniors entered the bath. (Oneshot)


_**A/N: Hey guys, Josue561 here!**_

 _ **Since Dragonbreak Chronicles is undergoing through Project SLASHDRAGØN, I decided to post an individual story for this oneshot, just to let you guys know that I am still active.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, due to SAT testing, state test, and the last quarter of the school year being more vigorous, I have to push back the release date for SLASHDRAGØN towards July, or even August, if things get hairy. Worst case scenario, I have to forfeit the project, publish what I have done, and continue the story as it is.**_

 _ **Just letting you guys know: I will not abandon Dragonbreak Chronicles, under any circumstances. If things go south in my life, like right now, then I'll just take a break for a few months, and continue to write.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough talk about stress.**_

 _ **This chapter is not related to Dragonbreak Chronicles, and it is heavily inspired by part 7 of 'Life.2: The Rulers of the Late-Night', Volume 14 of the DxD Light Novels. Although the story is set in Volume 16, it is not required for you guys to read the LN (so if you're a anime only fan, it's okay to read this, but just letting you know that there will be some mentioning of characters that were not revealed in the anime).**_

 _ **Although this short story has nudity and sexual themes, there will be no sexual intercourse scene. So, if you're expecting lemons, sorry to disappoint.**_

 _ **Hope you guys are ready for some Cat Vs. Bird rivalry!**_

 _ **Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. I do not own anything, for the exception of my own plot twists, inspirations and the personalities of certain characters!**_

* * *

Oneshot: Detention at the Steamy Bathhouse!

It's been three days since the ORC had finally returned from Romania, which was completely decimated by the [Evil Dragons]. Issei, who was entirely exhausted, sighed deeply in frustration. During his time dealing with menace at the Vampire's homeland, his devil activities and school work had piled up, and the stress was unavoidable. His manager, Ravel, encouraged him to finish all the assignments that he had to complete before returning back to school the next day.

When he wrote his last sentence and finished all of his assignments, a sense of liberation was bestowed upon him, and the pressure was dispersed. Although procrastination was one of many bad habits Issei processes, he had never left something as tedious as 'practice quizzes' for the last minute. What was more infuriating to the 'Pervert Sekiryuutei' was that he needed to learn and memorize the mathematical equations before even taking the practice quiz, on top of satisfying his clients.

"I should take a bath as my reward." he thought as he put away his school materials. He organized his papers in their respective folders, and inserted them into his bookbag; he also gather his school uniform, socks, and sneakers to prepare for school the next day, and not have a reason to wake up extra early.

Getting ready for a long bathing session, Issei removed his clothes, grabbed a clean towel, and walked down the hallway towards the nearest unoccupied bathroom.

"Is anybody in there?" he asked, and only echoes of his voice responded.

"Ah, just when I was in the mood of groping and caressing some oppai!" he cried in utter defeat, but quickly got over his ridiculous desire, and entered the bath.

The tubs were already filled and prepared for usage, since the Hyoudou Residence is sponsored by the Gremory Household, and can afford luxuries like magic and other necessities that regular humans can not get.

Before taking a dip, he walked up to one of the showers and lifted the handle, releasing water. Issei flinched as the cold water poured on his back, so he turned it to the right temperature.

"Ahhh~ Peace is the best after all~"

-Line Break

During his time in Romania, Isset met some of the worst, if not, the most barbaric, ruthless, and ambitious enemies he could possibly meet.

Firstly, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer and Lilith. He is the man pulling the strings of all operations in the new Khaos Brigade group, known as Qlippoth. He is also the one who gave the information about the Holy Grail to Marius, resulting in the removal of one of the Holy Grails inside Valerie. After Gasper killed Marius, Rizevim has taken one of the Grails and revealed his plan to unseal Trihexa and conquer the other world.

Next, Crom Cruach, also known as the [Crescent Circle Dragon], who is said to be the strongest Evil Dragon. Not much is known about him, but Ddraig had warned Issei to avoid fighting him at all costs due to his incredible strength.

Last but not least, Euclid Lucifuge, the younger brother of Grayfia. Euclid is Issei's worst enemy as of now, for he is not only the one who came to Rizevim with the plan to unseal Trihexa, but he also made the [Boosted Gear] replica. The fact he made the replica and literally took the name of the Sekiryuutei itself, was a direct insult to Issei. Furthermore, Euclid's mastery of the [Boosted Gear] replica has even impressed Ddraig, saying that he can bring out the [Boosted Gear]'s full potential.

Euclid had outclassed Issei, even in [Cardinal Crimson Promotion]. The genius behind Euclid's mastery of the replica was his talents and abilities as a master inventor, creating a replication of a Longinus, something that even Azazel could not produce; also, having more battle experience, being a master of the arcane arts, and simply being a better tactician has given Euclid an overwhelming edge against Issei.

As his body was relaxed due to the temperature of the bath, Issei's mind, however, was reflecting on the events that happened at Romania. Frustrated over the result of his first battle with Euclid, Issei could not help himself but feel powerless.

 _"...Damn it! If I don't get stronger, then I'll never be able to protect everyone from them!"_ he thought.

He has unlocked many powers, and prevailed through many situations since his reincarnation, but still… Issei was only a beginner at the world of the supernatural. Although he is the Sekiryuutei, and has connections with the leader of the Norse Gods, Odin, and the Youkai Faction in Kyoto, he was only just a Middle Class Devil under Rias Gremory.

 _"Even if you are the Sekiryuutei, a mere servant that doesn't have any qualification has no right to question me, correct?"_ Elmenhilde's words came back to haunt him, just like Raynare's taunting.

It was infuriating.

But it was also true.

 _"I have to keep pushing and aim for Ultimate Class! I will not be discriminated, nor beaten by any bastard that threatens the peace! And if that said bastard tries to cockblock my way of life, I'll personally—"_

"—Hey Koneko-san, you think we should go to the conventional store tomorrow after the club meeting to get some Minoya's egg-rich pudding?"

"...Mn."

The sound of the door to the bathroom being opened had reached Issei's ears; since he was too busy contemplating over personal matters, he forgot to put the occupation sign outside at the door knob.

He faced the inevitable, as he stared at the two naked beauties having idol conversations.

"Ah—" as he was about to say something, Koneko and Ravel stopped talking, and stared at Issei in surprise.

"..."

"..."

"Oh crap! W-Wait a moment—" he could not help himself but panic as the two juniors stand there, blankly staring at him. Their gazes themselves had the power to tame, and send fear into the lecherous dragon himself.

"S-Sorry, I didn't know you were about to use the bath!" he fearfully apologized to them, expecting a bucket to be thrown at his direction, or a burst of fire burning his behind.

Unfortunately, the two juniors have a different plan.

"...We'll have Senpai wash our backs."

"...I-I have no reason to disagree."

"...Eh?"

* * *

Part 2

 _"...How the hell did I ended up in this situation… this must be a blessing bestowed upon me!"_ Issei yelled deep within his mind as his hand was holding a sponge ,softly back rubbing Koneko's white, soft and delicate skin.

Ravel was waiting for her turn as she watched Issei give complete ecstasy to her nekomata rival.

"...Senpai...kimochi…" she panted steamy hot breaths, and her breathing was a bit ragged, making the entire scene lewd. Issei was overwhelmed with the simulation of her body, engrossing his fingers in every way possible.

"K-Koneko, are you sure you want me to rub your back?" he asked for the third time.

"...Hai."

Her yellow eyes were glistening, and her face blushed bright red, adding more effect on not only her cuteness, but etroicness of the situation.

Issei had a major nosebleed, focusing to use his left hand to cover his nose.

"Ise-sama, are you alright?!" Ravel hurriedly rushed to his aid as he was knocked back.

 _"K-Koneko-chan… she's simply too cute…! S-Seriously, if I was a lolicon, I'll—"_ (A/N: Woah there, big fella. Chill.)

"...I want to wash Ise-senpai's back."

"Absolutely not! I-I'll be the one washing his back!" Ravel retaliated as she quickly grabbed a towel and then started to wash his back.

"...How is it?" she asked shyly.

"Umm...it feels good…?"

"I'm glad…"

It became quiet as Ravel continued to wash his back, but the tension between the cat and the bird was rising.

Unfortunately for Issei, he was caught in between the fierce battle for his affections.

He can hear her breathing as she scrubs gently around his wide back. His already harden member continuously grow, and he hoped that Ravel or Koneko wouldn't notice it.

"Uhh… so have you talked to your brother recently?"

"No, the last time I talked with Onii-sama was when he came after the incident with the magicians."

"Ah...I see." Issei had nothing else to ask. He decided to stay quiet, but in doing so, Ravel's breathing was slowly making him go insane; his manhood would go above his limits and Maou knows what he'll do. He has a lot of restraint, but he is still a man.

"...Does Ise-sama feel like we're a nuisance?" she suddenly asked.

"Why would you think that in the first place?" he was shocked and confused at her question. How could she ever be a nuisance to him?

"...Senpai feels uncomfortable." Koneko remarked as she blushed even further when she pointed at his groin.

"...And I can tell."

"W-Well… it's just a natural reaction! When guys are in physical contact with women who they find attractive… sometimes it just... happens…?"

"...So Ise-sama finds us attractive?"

"O-Of course!"

 _"Even though she has a smaller body structure than most of the girls around her age, I can only say that she processes assets of a grown woman…! Her oppai are quite big- No, it's the perfect size!"_

 _"Meanwhile Koneko… No! I should not be judgmental! When she used her new powers, her body grew into something stunning and amazing!"_

When Koneko saw that Issei was comparing sizes, jealousy and other emotions emerged within her small body, sparking intensity and urge to take Issei away from her.

"...Thieving bird." she let out the triggering words that made Ravel stop scrubbing.

Veins appears on Ravel's forehead. She then says it with a trembling voice

"W-What did you just say?"

"...You heard me, Hetare Yakitori-hime." (A/N: Hetare Yakitori is translated to 'Useless Grilled-chicken princess' in english).

"Why you—" just as she was about to retaliate, Koneko immediately fired back even more insults.

"You're just like a vulture, taking advantage over the weakest and then eating them up. ...If it wasn't for those fake breasts, I would be able to win over Senpai."

[SNAP!]

Issei heard the cracking sound of something being broken coming from Ravel. The cute Phoenix, who is emitting a creepy aura, pouted.

Koneko also did not back down and is glaring back with a cute face.

"F-Fake breasts…?! My chest is not fake! I started to drink lots of milk in able to grow into an ideal woman that would be suitable for Ise-sama—"

"Yakitori-hime!"

"Mmmmmmmm!"

"...Ravel, I knew you were planning to seduce Ise-senpai eventually. For a manager, you are troubling Senpai too much."

"...T-This Nekomanta….!"

"...I'll save Ise-senpai from your claws!"

"I am Ise-sama's manager, and I will not allow you to disrespect me!"

"H-Hey now, let's be civil and—"

[Who's side you're on?!]

 _"Ah, I just got yelled at by my two juniors. The battle between the Cat and Bird is more dangerous than I thought!"_

Issei was forced to hear the exchange of insults by his two underclassmen.

At the end, he managed to slip away from the bathroom, just in time to hide between Rias and Asia.


End file.
